¡M-Me gustas!
by PinkuCat
Summary: Desearía que fuera tan fácil decirlo. Sólo es una confesión… Se decía Kagome para tranquilizarse. No es tan difícil ¿No? Miró con recelo la puerta del aula. Juraba que su quijada temblaba "Lo siento, no me gustas" ¡¿Y si decía algo como eso? Giró el pomo de la puerta temblorosa y casi vomita su corazón al verlo así. ― ¿Y bien que querías decirme? ― preguntó InuYasha [UA Threeshot]
1. Una apuesta

**Una apuesta, una nota y una confesión.**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y los demás personajes no me pertenecen sino a la reina del manga Rumiko-Sensei

**N.A: **_La verdad es que tenía esta idea desde hace tiempo la quería subir en San Valentín pero… estaba castigada :T me lo merecía. En fin este será un threeShot InuKag, y los caps. no serán muy largos. _

Sin más comencemos…:

Apretó la pequeña nota contra su pecho, su corazón se le salía. Y sabía que si seguía así lo vomitaría.

"¡E-espérame… Hasta las 4pm! T-tengo algo que decirte"

Maldecía tanto cuando esas palabras que se le salieron en ese momento justo antes de que él se fuera, pero más odiaba cuando él asintió con su cabeza algo confundido.

Exhalo e inhalo lenta y secuencialmente. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado mejor dicho.

"Kagome-chan ¿Cuándo le dirás tus sentimiento?" Le preguntó su amiga Sango.

Declarársele a la persona que te gusta.

Nunca se le cruzo por la mente.

Haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo no fue su mejor elección…

Y menos si era él.

No lo iba a hacer hasta que una idea divertida en el momento pero idiota ahora se le cruzo por la cabeza.

"Lo haré cuando tú te le declares a Miroku"

Y asi hicieron la famosa apuesta quien se declare primero obligara a la otra a hacerlo, nunca se le paso en la mente que de verdad se tomara la apuesta tan enserio, y ahora hoy su amiga tenía una cita.

Caminar de la mano con él… Era un sueño estúpido ella lo sabía…

"Eres mi mejor amiga Kagome" Le había dicho, sonrió externamente, lloró internamente y contestó:

"Y tu el mío"

Nunca pudo odia tanto una fiesta como lo hacía con la primera.

Un inocente juego a la botella y su mundo entero cambió a los 13 años. A la segunda ronda y esa botella dejó de girar apuntándolos

"Sólo es un beso Kagome" La intentó tranquilizar, ella asintió dudosa y ante la mirada expectante y morbosa de los presentes. Dio su primer beso con su mejor amigo.

El mejor beso del mundo obtuvo todo: Los fuegos artificiales, el mundo de color de rosa, las maripositas…

Se relamió sus labios secos.

Cerró sus ojos recordando la primera vez que lo conoció.

Él lloraba por la muerte de su madre escondido en un baño abandonado y con carisma característico de cualquier niña de 8 años le preguntó:

"¿Por qué lloras?"

Pum.

Pum.

Pum.

Sus latidos descontrolados zumbaban sus oídos conforme avanzaba al aula.

"¡M-me gustas!"

Desearía que fuera tan fácil decirlo.

Sólo es una confesión… Se decía Kagome para tranquilizarse.

No es tan difícil ¿No?

Que daría por ser como Ayame en estos momentos… Miró con recelo la puerta del aula.

Juraba que su quijada temblaba.

"Lo siento, no me gustas" ¡¿Y si decía algo como eso?!

Después de todo no era la primera vez que rechazaba a una chica.

Tragó la poca saliva que tenía.

Observó la ya arrugada nota de sus manos y la guardó torpemente en su bolsillo, en caso que se quede sin palabras para hablar.

Giró el pomo de la puerta temblorosa y casi vomita su corazón al verlo así.

Sentado esperándola en una banca con los brazos cruzados despreocupado.

― ¿Y bien que querías decirme? ― preguntó InuYasha con una ceja alzada

**Chan Chan Chan**

**¿Les gusto?**

**La verdad es que la narración se merecía hacerla simple como la hice bueno eso creo yo.**

**Espero q les haya gustado porque me esmeré haciéndola, no me maten si la dejé hasta ahí, en fin me inspiré esta mini historia en la canción "Una solución para los celos" de Gumi, la recomiendo porq es una de mis canciones favoritas. En fin… lo importante ¡Si quieren otro cap dejen reviews! *Inflando las mejillas* **


	2. Una carta

**Ohaiyou Gozaimasu!**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha ni los demás personajes me pertenecen sino a Rumiko sensei la reina del manga.

**Advertencia**: UA

Regresé gente! Aquí con el 2do cap del tiernito threeshot. En fin comenzamos...

* * *

**Capitulo.-2**

"¡E-esperame hasta las 4pm! T-tengo algo que decirte!" Tartamudeó Kagome, él asintio algo aturdido.

¿Qué quizo decir ella con eso?

15 minutos antes de lo acordado el estaba ahí esperandola impaciente, golpeando la suela de su zapato contra el piso y sentado en la banca.

¿Qué querrá decirle? Se preguntaba una y otra vez suspirando.

¿Qué no quiere ser más su amiga? ¿Qué no quiere verlo nunca más?

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos feos pensamientos que solo dejaban un extraño dolor en el pecho. ¡Era Kagome! Su mejor amiga desde los nueve años. Su mejor amiga... Solo podía decir eso.

"¿Cuando admitiras qué te gusta Kagome?" Le había preguntado Miroku

¿Admitir? ¿Admitir qué? Ella no le gustaba... En realidad nunca le había gustado nadie. La idea del amor solo ronda por su cabeza como una molesta mosca, a la que no le quería hacer caso.

Kagome no le gustaba... Tal vez sentía algo más que amistad pero no más. Un sentimiento inexplicable hacia ella, ganas de protegerla este o no a su alcance.

Apretó molesto sus puños por esas sensaciones que surgían de nuevo, como cada vez que la veía sonreir, hablar y sonrojarse... O simplemente cada vez que la veía.

Si hipotéticamente él admitiese que le gusta Kagome... ¿Ella que sentiría? No tendría el valor para decircilo sino era correspondido... Su orgullo era mas grande que el mismo.

¿Y si acaso... Esto es una confesión?

"¡M-me gustas!" La imaginó diciéndoselo con un tono carmín coloreando sus mejillas. Inconscientamete esbozó una sonrisa boba.

Imposible. Él sabía que era muy poco probable que sucediera algún día.

"Eres mi mejor amiga Kagome" más para él mismo que para ella, ella esbozo una triste sonisa y contestó "Y tú el mío"

Estos raros sentimientos eran muy nuevos para él... Pero... Tal vez no sean tan malos. Suponiendo que esto fuera una confesión...Esa mosca tal vez, solo tal vez... No la ignoraría.

Escuchó como giraban el pomo de la puerta.

Pum.

Pum.

Pum.

Tragó saliva y rápidamente se tornó a un semblante despreocupado hacia Kagome.

―¿Y bien qué querías decirme?― Preguntó InuYasha con una ceja alzada.

A pasos vascilantes se acercaba a él.

Los sonidos de sus latidos zumbaban en sus oidos. La falta de contacto visual preocupó a InuYaha. Con la mirada hacia el suelo avanzaba temblorosa apretándo su falda cpon fuerza.

Tan lejos y tan cerca de InuYasha... Sin duda ella lo extrañaría mucho... Mucho esas sonrisas perrunas, esa mirada de altanería que daba a él al conocer alguién nuevo, esa sensación de protección que emanaba. Despues de esto ya no se hablarían... No tenía derecho de ponerse triste. Ella optó por esa decisión... Ahora no había marcha atrás.

Escuchó como se acercaba a ella, negó frenéticamente alejándose a cada paso que él avanzaba ella retrocedía.

―Kagome...

Era lo último que quería escuchar por él, sus labios pronunciando su nombre, tal vez hasta sea la ultima vez. Ella temblando subió la mirada, esos ojos ámabar viéndola con preocupación... Eso la doblegó, ella lo quería demasiado como para destruir esa amistad así por un motivo tan egoísta. No importaba sino decía estos sentimientos se sentiría destrozada si después de esto InuYasha la odiara.

Sonrió como pudo―Y-Yo...―. InuYasha abrió sus ojos más de lo normal. Ella sintió algo recorriendo sus mejillas, tocó estas sintiendo lagrimas recorriendolas. Ni siqiera se había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar, esto no le había pasado desde el principio del divorcio de sus padres.

―¿Qué te..?

―N-No ocurre nada, yo sólo... No importa yo... No puedo―. Movió horizontalmente su cabeza frenéticamente, las lagrimas no paraban. Todo daba vueltas, era demasiado.―¡No puedo!―Repitió echándose a correr, huyendo de la escena. Sin darse cuenta que algo cayó.

Dejándo en el aire un sobre que pasó a las manos de InuYasha.

Su corazón casí se le salió al leer el contenido de la carta.

Sin tiempo que peder fue en busca de Kagome

――¡Kagome!―. Gritaba InuYasha por los pasillos. Apretándo con fuerza la carta que tenía la dulce fragancia de Kagome. No importaba lo que decía el no le haría caso. Porque InuYasha no era conocido realmente por seguir las reglas.―¡Kagome!

_Sabes yo no soy muy buena expresandome a través del habla pero si con una pluma, y desde esta pluma te diré lo que siempre he querido decirte._

_InuYasha Taisho desde que te conoci lo unico que has hecho fue poner mi vida de cabeza, y gracias por eso. _

_Gracias por enseñarme a valor a un amigo, a arriesgarme, a preocuparme por otros que no sea yo o mi familia y... a querer. _

_Nunca supe desde cuando me comenzaste a gustar. Puede ser cuando me besaste a los 13 años en nuestra primera fiesta juntos, o desde que me abrazaste cuando mis padres se divorciaron... O simplemente desde siempre._

_No te podría pedir que correspondas estos sentimientos de amor unilateral, asi como yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos unicamente dirigidos a la amistad, y te pido entenderme._

_No me pidas ser amigos después de esto porque aunque mi mente quiera y se enfrasque en conservarte... mi corazón sabe que no podría soportar solo ser tu amiga cuando quiero otro titulo._

_Te conozco y se que dirás que esto es pasajero... Tal vez lo sea... pero tal vez no._

_No quiero que me busques después de que leas esta confesión porque quiero que tengamos un lindo recuerdo de nuestra amistad._

_Lo siento por ser una cobarde y no decirte todo esto en la cara como se que te gusta que lo hagan pro no puedo._

_Perdón por romper algo tan bello como lo que teníamos con una tontería._

_Y lo unico que quería decirte es que..._

_Me gustas InuYasha o... No. Quizás es mas que eso._

_Att: Kag_

**Chan Chan Chan.**

**Creo que la carat es más larga que el cap xD**

**Le cambie el nombre por que no me convencía además de también el summary, espero que este mejor ^^ **

**Ustedes *Apuntandolos* Son malvados! No me dejan reviews, ahora sere malvada y no actualizare si no me dejan reviews Muajajaja. Pero... enserio, me gustaria que si les gusta mi trabajo me dejen un review haciendomelo saber. SPerdón por mis horrores ortograficos.**

**En fin ¿Qué hará InuYasha? ¿Cómo estará Kag? ¿Términara con un happy end?**

**Esto y más en el próximo y último episodio! ^^ Y recuerden por cada lector fanstasma un yokai o hanyou muere de un infarto.**_  
_


	3. Una confesión:Parte I

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha y otros personajes no me pretenecen sino a Rumiko sensei la reina del manga

**Advertencias: **UA

Volví débiles mortales! El cap se me hizo muy largo asi que lo dividire :D en dos partes y si ustedes desean un epílogo :3

**Capitulo.-3**

El solo pensar en las posibles palabras de InuYasha, rechazándola, diciéndole que no le gusta de esa forma, que sigan siendo amigos. Que olvide ¿Cómo ella puede olvidar ese tipo de sentimientos? Tal vez pueda ignorarlos pero... Duele, duele mucho. Una aguda punzada en tu estómago que hace que tu corazón se apreté de tal forma que no sabes si podrás vivir más.

"Se me pasara"

Esas tres palabras son las que siempre se decía cada vez que se sentía mal por este amor unilateral. Pero no se le pasaba porque cuando se convencía que esto era pasajero, que era una confusión... Él venía y le sonreía, la abrazaba, la protegía. Siempre era así.

_"¿Por qué me proteges tanto Inu?" _Le había preguntado ella haciéndole puchero, después de que este le había prohibido ir a una de las fiestas de Koga, las cuales consistían en solo tres cosas: Sexo, drogas y alcohol.

_"Porque si no lo hago yo ¿Quién lo haría?" _Le había replicado, repitiéndole que Kagome le era difícil defenderse a sí misma.

Para desgracia de Kagome, era verdad. Después del divorcio de sus padres se había vuelto en extremo frágil, algo que ella aborrecía con el alma. Se recarga contra la puerta deslizándose hasta caer en el piso.

No se había atrevido a declarársele porque egoístamente no quería separase de InuYasha, necesitaba que él la siguiera cuidando y velando por ella.

―¡Kagome!―. InuYasha aún la llamaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, ignorante que ella estaba escondida en un salón de clases. Sigue allí unos momentos más para luego levantarse y alisarse su falda dispuesta a salir de ahí.

Se suponía que debían estar juntos, siempre lo estaban.

Entra al departamento desganada musitando un "Llegué" flojo. Extrañaba el santuario, lo prefería mil veces que aquel gran departamento que compartía con su padre. Por desgracia la custodia la gano él y su madre gano la de Souta.

"_Souta me necesita más que tú Kagome-chan_" Le había dicho su madre llorando abrazándola. Esas últimas palabras se le quedaron gravadas en su corazón ¿Acaso su madre pensaba que ella la necesitaba menos por ser la mayor? ¿Que ella no se vería afectada ante un cambio de tal magnitud?

Kagome no entendió lo que quizo decir en esos momentos, solo quería saber porque su okaasan* estaba derramando lagrimas, no le gustaba verla así, pero ultimamente ella lloraba mucho... En especial en las noches cuando su otousan* dormía en la habitación de invitados.

Después los recuerdos eran difuminados solo eran imágenes, su Otousama la jalándola del brazo separándolas bruscamente llevándola lejos de su okaasan...

De alguna u otra forma, la vida era demasiado retorcida e irónica. Después de una separación que dieron paso a que las sombras oscurecieran su vida, un reencuentro inesperado se encargo de iluminarla.

_"¡El niño llorón!" _Recononió Kagome a InuYasha en su primer día de clases en esa nueva primaria, y nueva ciudad. Aunque ahora este ya no tenía sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas y el rostro rojo. Después de un año que se conocieron en ese baño abandonado en Kioto, Kagome no lo había vuelto a ver, por lo que encontrarselo justamente en Tokio fue una sorpresa.

_"¡La niña irritante!" _Al parecer no era la unica que se acordaba.

Se cambió lo más rápido posible con algo más suelto para salir ya que sabía que cuando InuYasha allá recorrido la escuela entera vendría a buscarla al departamento. Así que solo se dirigió a su lugar _secreto_. Porque ella también tenía uno, el cual nadie sabía de su existencia, ni Sango, ni su padre, ni InuYasha.

* * *

Inspiró profundamente y abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas, estaba tiritando aunque traté de ocularlo, normal. El cielo gris, las nubes del mismo color acompañadas de una brisa y una leve llovizna hace dar frío a cualquiera.

Una parte de su mente quiere irse, aguantar el fin de semana y el lunes hablar con Kagome.

Negó en su mente y su "Yo" impaciente le golpeó a su "Yo" racional, quién por cierto era muy chiquito comparado al otro.

No le quedaba de otra que esperar a Kagome en la entrada del edificio de Kagome.

Aún no sabía exactamente que decirle, ni tampoco que era lo que sentía por Kagome. Solo sabía que esos _sentimientos _eran ya más que amistad.

Poco a poco sus parpados ya pesaban, no quería cerrarlos, porque tenía que...

El pinche tono de llamada de su célular le quito el sueño, contestó de mala gana viéndo quién osaba llamarle.

―¿Qué?―.Contesta de mala gana sabiéndo quién está detrás de la linea

―Ven a casa ahora mismo―.Ordena fríamente Sesshomaru, InuYasha rueda los ojos.

―No

―No es una opción, es una orden―.InuYasha tiene ganas de cortarle ahí mismo.

―Ya me di cuenta, y no lo haré. Estoy ocupado―.Hace enfasis en "ocupado", del otro lado se escucha un leve súspiro.

―Es papá, tiene una recaída.

Sin decir más corta la llamada y sale corriendo a su casa.

Su padre no podía recaer de nuevo.

Entra a su casa helada, ¿Por qué no había llevado un paraguas?, se reprende internamente.

Sacude su cabellera igual que un perro.

―¿Hija?―.Oye la voz de su padre acercándose a la sala.

Kagome intenta no poner sus ojos en blanco "_No un ladrón que tiene la llave de la casa_"

―Hola―.Saluda dándole un abrazo a su _Otousan_. Este no corresponde y sólo se deja abraza sintiéndo el calor que los invade. Kagome le sonrié con confort, y se dirige a la cocina.

Su _otousan _se sienta en el mueble de la sala.

Entiende a su padre, el siempre necesita un abrazo suyo.

Desde esa época cuándo Kagome le gritaba "Te odio" por haberla separado de su _Okaasan_ y su hermano, diciéndole que escaparía en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Fueron tiempos muy difíciles para los dos, adaptarse y acostumbrarse a que ahora sólo se tendrían ellos.

Desde entonces su padre siempre tiene miedo de que ella escape.

―¿Ya comió?―.Pregunta Kagome en voz alta para que le escuche, su padre chasqueá la lengua y Kagome se rié bajito.

―Esa porquería de cafetería ni siquiera sirve algo decente―.Se queja.

―Lo tomo como un no―.Kagome abre el refrigerador buscando qué comer―Am... Tenemos un poco de pizza de ayer―. Las pone en el microondas

―Tú me quieres gordo―.Bromea en tono serio

―Para que nadie te vea, _Otousan_―.Le sigue le juego, su padre suelta una carcajada y Kagome lo imita, ya calientes se sienta junto su padre y le ofrece una.

―¿Qué hiciste hoy?―.Pregunta su padre con la boca llena que mas bien sonó a un: "Quee hiziiite hoy?"

Entonces Kagome recuerda, lo que estuvo a punto hacer, inevitalmente se siente como una cobarde.

―Por esa cara, algo me dice que ocurrió algo ¿Qué pasó?―.Se preocupa su padre haciéndo una mueca.

No sabe si contarle o no, de alguna manera se sentía cohibida hablar de esto con su padre, sobre sus dudas amorosas, muchachos...

Además ya de por sí su padre miraba mal a InuYasha (Y a cualquier chico cerca de Kagome) cada que está con ella, no quiere que con esto lo odie más.

Su padre suspira largo.―Son muchachos ¿no?―. La voz de su padre era miedosa y a la vez afirmativa, Kagome apenas asiente. Su padre maldice bajito, y ella lo entiende debe también ser incómodo para él hablar de eso.

Ella exhala, ya era hora de hablar, ya era hora de _desahogarse._

* * *

Dio gracias a que la "recaida" de su padre, no fue tan gráve como la última vez.

Aún así tuvo que quedarse por precausión con él, le dolía mucho verlo así en ese estado de agonía dónde él murmuraba "Izayoi llévame contigo".

Ni él, ni a Sesshomaru lo podían soportar.

Cuándo él pensaba que el alma de su difunta esposa se le presentaba y se acostaba a lado suyo como _antes _susurrando "Cuidalos"

Inu Taisho se ponía extremadamente sensible y siempre necesitaba de InuYasha porque este se parecía a ella.

Ya el domingo estaba totalmente cuerdo y se comportaba como siempre, y el lunes ya podía ir a la escuela.

Se arrecostó en la entrada de la escuela, esperándola. Normalmente ellos van juntos a la escuela pero sentía que hoy se tenían que encontrar ahí.

Además no quería hablar de _eso_ con Kagome, después de ser recíproco de las miradas mórtales de su padre.

La divisa, y tiene la tentación de correr hacia ella y abrazarla. Pero su sentido práctico era más grande.

Sus miradas se ecuentran, él le sonrié como siempre y ella... También pero con un deje de tristeza.

Ell pasa de largo, ¡Sin siquiera saludar! Le agarra del brazo y ella no opone resitencia.

―¿Qué te ocurre?―.pregunta con el ceño fruncido, se ven directamente a los ojos, de niños solo tenían que verse a los ojos para saber si uno estaba mal, y eso no ha cambiado.

―N-Nada...―.Balbuseá deviándo su vista, viendo cualquier cosa menos a él.

―Sobre lo del viernes...―.Comienza a decir, estaba muy incómodo al respecto. No había planeado cómo decirlo, más o menos pensaba en hacer que ella se confiese y luego... Ocurría lo que tenía que ocurrir.

―InuYasha, luego hablámos ¿Sí?, hay mucha gente...―Mira alrededor y efectivamente había personas curiosas figoneándo, suelta el agarre y Kagome prácticamente huye de él.

Estaba escondiendo algo, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

* * *

Apenas y entraron al salón, el profesor se presento en el aula.

Se levantarón y saludaron como siempre.

―Buenos días clase, espero que hayan hecho los ejercicios que les mandé para hoy.―InuYasha rodó los ojos

"Tenía cosas mucho más importantes de que preocuparme que unos ejercicios de estadística cuantitativa" piensa InuYasha aburrido.

―Por cierto, depídanse de Higurashi-san, quién se irá a Kioto en dos días.

***Okaasan: **Mamá

***Otousan: **Papá

**Qué les parecio *-*?, como dije son dos partes, la verdad no tenía planeado hacerlo tan complejo como para un threeshot, se suponia que solo era una declaración y luego Inu le correspondía y fin, sin drama ni nada. Pero luego empeze a escribir sobre el drama y me emocione jeje, para mi al principio solo iba a tener un intento de moraleja pro ahora, serían dos xD**

**Lo importante: AGRADESCO TODOS SUS BELLOS REVIEWS!, cortos pero los amo!**

**Sigan así y prometo no tardar en actualizar siiiii? Si no hay reviews NO HAY FINAL! muajaja **

***Bailando mi propia version de I´m sexy and I know it, la caul es: I´m evil and I know it.***

**Como siempre no me odien, amense, amen y lo más importante: Amenme D:**


End file.
